


Little Rituals

by Flufflybunnypants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sam being loved and coddled and treasured like he damn well ought to be all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufflybunnypants/pseuds/Flufflybunnypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a lawyer, Dean's a mechanic. During the day, Dean fixes up cars, finds all their parts and puts them together. At night he fixes up Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Rituals

Dean’s comfortable, bare feet propped on the coffee table and a cold beer in his hand. At least, he was comfortable until Sam flopped dramatically onto the couch, nearly knocking Dean over with his flailing limbs. Dean puts the beer out of the danger zone, setting it on the stupid little ornate endtable Sam insisted they needed. Sam’s still wearing a suit and his briefcase is tossed haphazardly on the floor. 

Dean knows this week has been rough on Sam. Dean’s been pulling extra shifts at the garage, so he hasn’t been home to take care of his darling Sammy as much as he wanted, and Sam’s been entangled in some big name case, and he’s barely been sleeping. 

"Alright," Dean sighs, pushing at Sam’s shoulder, and sitting up properly. "Suit off."

"Tonigh’?" Sam slurs blearily, barely moving.

"Yeah, come on, sweetheart." Dean used to call pretty girls sweetheart, never saw how jealous it made Sam. Now Sam’s his only sweetheart. 

Sam sort of falls off the couch, then tries to stand. Dean lifts him, pulls him up to standing, hugs him hard, feeling Sam’s tension fall away. He strips Sam efficiently, but lets his hands linger briefly on Sam’s hot skin. He decides to leave Sam with his boxers for now. Sam stands there, eyes almost shut, though they drift open again as Dean takes off his necklace and drapes it around Sam’s neck. “Aren’t you going to say thank you?”

"Thank you."

"For-?"

"For helping me."

"All together?"

"Thank you for helping me." Sam leans into the soft kiss on the cheek he gets as a reward.

"Did you eat today?"

Sam turns into a sheepish child. “No…”

"Hmmm," Dean says disapprovingly. Sam wilts. "Well, I guess I’ll have to feed you, since you can’t seem to feed yourself." He walks into the kitchen, not looking back. He knows Sam will follow. He turns the thermostat up a bit, because otherwise, Sam will start sneezing.

Dean points at the spot next to the counter, and Sam hurries to stand there. Dean places a small bowl in Sam’s hands, and pulls out a paring knife. He slices some celery, drops it into the bowl. Sam’s hands tremble a little with the slight weight.

"Why don’t you put the bowl here-" Dean taps the counter, "and go grab a couple of carrots."

Sam comes back and sets the carrots gingerly next to Dean. He hovers, uncertain. 

"Good," Dean reassures. He takes Sam’s wrist and tugs until Sam’s leaning over his shoulder, arms around Dean’s waist. Dean covers one of Sam’s hands in each of his. He picks up the knife with Sam’s hand and slowly and carefully slices the carrots. Sam lets Dean play with his hand, feeling Dean’s shoulders move with each breath.

When Dean has a bowl of fresh vegetables, he moves away from Sam.  He grabs the half-full tub of ranch spread and picks up the bowl of veggies in the other. Sam’s standing where Dean left him looking lost.

"Let’s go, Sammy." If Sam’s going to kneel, and he is, Dean is not going to let the kitchen tiles or the dining room’s hard floors leave marks on his pretty boy. 

Dean sets the bowls on the sturdy coffee table. He pulls the fleece throw off the back of the couch, folds it neatly and places it on the floor. He sits on the coffee table next to the bowls. It puts him closer to Sam, who’s kneeling unbidden on the fleece in front of him. “There, see? You just have to let me take care of you.”

Sam smiles up at him, still a little wan, but he’s in the game now. Dean dips a piece of broccoli in the ranch and offers it to Sam. “Here you go, gotta keep you healthy.”

"It’d be healthier without the ranch," Sam laughs softly.

"Uh uh uh, no back-talk. You can eat rabbit food if you remember to eat all day. But when you do stuff like this, I gotta take over and then we do things my way."

Sam leans in and takes a bite, then leans into Dean’s legs. His neck rests near Dean's knee and Dean can feel Sam chewing, then swallowing. Dean eats the rest of the broccoli, and strokes Sam’s hair. He’d never punish Sam for not eating, but he certainly doesn’t get to make demands when he’s neglected himself all day. Dean can’t be too mad though. He’s neglected his Sammy for the better part of a week.

He keeps feeding Sam in small bites, even grabbing the now lukewarm beer to share in little sips between the two of them. Dean breaks the silence more somberly than he intended. “Haven’t been too good to you this week have I, baby.”

Sam can’t really protest with a mouth full of celery, but he shakes his head vigorously and scoots closer to Dean.

"Got a surprise for you though. Been working hard so that when you’ve got a break, Mr. Bigshot Lawyer, your mechanic boyfriend can take you on an epic roadtrip."

"I like my mechanic boyfriend."

"I know," Dean grins, "but what are the rules about interrupting?"

"Sorry."

"For?"

"I’m sorry for interrupting my wonderful boyfriend," Sam says, licking a bit of stray dressing off of Dean’s fingers.

"That persuasion isn’t going to get you anywhere, you little tease."

Sam gives him puppy eyes, just as Dean notices that he’s eaten almost everything. Time for part two, since Sammy’s looking more and more awake. That will not do. Clearly, he needs to be ridden until he comes so hard he passes out. Dean lifts Sam, using the element of surprise to hoist Sam over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. He taps Sam’s ass just to hear him squeak. 

"Come on, Sammy. You ought to thank me properly for making sure you don’t waste away."

Sam responds by nipping at the muscles in Dean’s back until Dean throws him on the bed.


End file.
